Welcome to Storybrooke
by iShipCS
Summary: Isabella Jones spent the last 300 years being trapped on Neverland thanks to Peter Pan, what happens when Hook discovers that his young niece is alive and well and brings her back to Storybrooke. What will her life be like in the Modern World? FEEDBACK? REVIEWS? ADVICE?


**Welcome to Storybrooke**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimers: All Characters and locations that appear on "Once Upon a Time" are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement in the writing of this fan fiction.**

**A/N: Since we don't what Kingdom Hook and his brother was from I am just going to say the Enchanted Forest. I plan to make this a Captain Swan Fan Fiction eventually.**

**Please Read and Review**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_Enchanted Forest 300 or so years ago..._

"Papa! Papa!" Twelve year old Isabella Jones ran down the dock where her fathers ship docked, Isabella had brown hair and brown eyes and wore a white and pink dress, her brown hair was pulled back in a braid. When Isabella was five years old her mother had died and Liam hired Cassandra to be her nursemaid and teacher.

"Oh my sweet have you come see me off" Liam asked her with a laugh.

"Yes Papa" Isabella said "You will bring me lots of presents right"

"I'll try" Liam said putting her down, he loved his daughter and tried to give her all he could. "I'll miss you lots"

"What about me?" Killian said walking up to the two.

"I'll miss you to Uncle Killian" Isabella gave her uncle a hug.

"Remember be good for me" Killian told her.

"I promise" Isabella smiled.

"Take care of my girl" Liam told Cassandra.

"Have a safe trip Captain" Cassandra told him.

Cassandra and Isabella watched as the two walk about the ship, Isabella often wished she could come along and had been at sea a few times but this was something he was doing the king and could be dangerous so she had to stay at home. She didn't know much about where they were headed, she knew it had to do something the Ogre War, she would ask them but they would tell her the king told them that this mission secret.

"Cassandra" Isabella asked her nursemaid one morning. "You will tell me when they come home right"

"Yes I will" Cassandra told her, they lived in a two story cottage on the beach, Isabella and Cassandra both loved the ocean.

"Do you think they are ok" Isabella asked her.

"I think they are both fine, finish your reading lesson" Cassandra smiled. A few days later Killian returned to home to Port Marlin and told his crew to wait, he wanted to go and find his niece and take her with him. He wasn't sure how to let his niece know her father had died at the hands of King, his brother had made him promise to take his daughter and raise her right.

"Your back" Cassandra was in the garden when Killian walked up to the house "Where's Liam"

"Um...where's Izzy" Killian told her. Cassandra saw the look on his face.

"She at the beach" Cassandra told him "I'm sorry Killian"

"Izzy" Killian saw his niece at the water collecting sea shells, he could almost see Liam and her mother with her.

"Uncle Killy" Isabella ran over to her uncle and gave him a hug.

"Cassandra is not going to be very happy with you if you track dirt into the house" Killian laughed.

"Where's Papa is he on his ship" Isabella asked him.

"Iz something happened while we were on our mission got hurt" Killian tried to tell her without breaking into tears.

"He's going to be ok right" Isabella asked.

"No sweetheart, I'm sorry" Killians voice broke a little bit.

"He's...no" Isabella began to cry.

"I'm sorry" Killian hugged her. "Everything will be ok, I promise you"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Neverland 300 years later...

"Izzy please put the sword down" Hook told his niece, while Emma and other others were saving Henry, Tinkerbell told Hook that Isabella was alive and well on the island she didn't want to leave her hear alone. Isabella was thirteen years old, her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, she wore a pair of brown pants that wen down to her knees and a brown sleeveless top.

"You lied to me uncle" Isabella told him "You broke your promise to me and my father"

"I thought you had died with the rest of crew" Hook told her.

"Pan found me after Smee told me to run and he locked me up and told me that you didn't want me around and I was keeping you from your revenge against the dark one, he showed me you leaving" Isabella told him.

"Pan lied to you" Tink told her.

"It's true I wanted to get my revenge for what Dark One did to Milah" Hook told her "I searched the island for days after you disappeared"

"It's true" Tink told her "He didn't stop looking"

"Pan forced me to leave, Izzy I promise you I am speaking truth, whatever that demon was telling you was all lies" Hook told her.

"Really?" Isabella said. "You still seeking revenge"

"No" Hook gave her a smile "No more revenge, please put the sword down"

"I missed you" Isabella told him tearfully dropping the sword "I was so angry at you, I..."

"I'm here, my little Izzy" Hook gave her a hug "I promse when we get back to Storybrooke, things are going to change"

"What's Storybrooke" Isabella asked him.

"There's a few things I need to tell you Izzy" Hook gave her a small smile.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**FEEDBACK? REVIEWS? ADVICE?**


End file.
